Support trays for which the invention is concerned has long been known. Such support trays typically comprise a substantially planar base portion and a support arm coupled on the one hand to the base portion and on the other hand to the support wall. It is highly desired to allow several degrees of freedom for adjusting the tray member so that the television set or the like which is mounted on the tray member can be adjusted to assume a convenient viewing position. Typically, at least two degrees of freedom are required namely, tilting along a line of pitch (about an essentially horizontal axis) and rotation, about an essentially vertical axis.
Some mechanisms have been provided for allowing the adjustment of the tilting position of the tray. Among those is Israel Patent No. 100263. However, the mechanism in accordance with that patent is complex both in assembly and in operation , and even more so, is not pleasing to the eye.
Other known means are, for example, a tray assembly fitted with a so-called ball and socket mechanism, wherein tilting the tray is carried out by releasing a fixation bolt, re-positioning the tray at a desired position and securing the bolt. A first drawback of this mechanism is that it does not enable fine tuning of the tray's position. Another drawback is that releasing the fixation bolt without holding the tray supporting a television set or the like, may result in sudden displacement of the tray whereby the television may fall from the tray.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved support tray assembly wherein the mode of coupling the tray to the support arm and the adjustment of the tray substantially reduces or overcomes the disadvantages of prior art such devices.